This invention relates to a catalytic composite for the conversion of hydrocarbons. Additionally, the invention relates to a method of making the novel catalyst and to a process for the use of the catalyst. The catalyst of the present invention is particularly useful in the catalytic reforming of hydrocarbons boiling in the gasoline range to produce in high yield a high octane reformate suitable for blending gasolines of improved anti-knock properties for producing a high aromatics content reformate suitable as a petrochemical feedstock.